bettyboopfandomcom-20200215-history
Sally Swing (Character)
This article is about the character. For the song, see Sally Swing. See Sally Swing for the 1938 animated cartoon. ---- }}| - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" }}}| }px } | }} }| - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" } }} |- | style="width:30%;" | Status | style="width:70%;" | Alive |- | style="width:30%;" | Gender | style="width:70%;" | Female |- | style="width:30%;" | Species | style="width:70%;" | Human |- | style="width:30%;" | Family | style="width:70%;" | *N/A |- | style="width:30%;" | Actor | style="width:70%;" | *Rose Marie |- | style="width:30%;" | First Appearance | style="width:70%;" | *''Sally Swing'' |- | style="width:30%;" | Last Appearance | style="width:70%;" | *''Sally Swing'' |- | style="width:30%;" | Latest Appearance | style="width:70%;" | *''Dynamite® Betty Boop (2016-2017)'' |} swing sally 1.png swing sally 2.png swing sally 3.png swing sally 4.png swing sally 5.png swing sally 6.png swing sally 8.png swing sally 9.png swing sally 10.png swing sally 11.png swing sally 12.png 9.png swing sally 15.png swing sally 16.png swing sally 17.png swing sally 18.png swing sally 19.png swing sally 20.png swing sally 21.png swing sally 22.png Sally swing.jpg Meet Sally Swing.png Sally Swing makes her first and last appearance in the Betty Boop cartoon entitled Sally Swing. The character was a failed attempt to create a new character like Betty Boop based on the emerging swing music style and just as Betty Boop was designed to look and sound like Helen Kane, Sally Swing bears some resemblance to Betty Grable. The Fleischer Studios also asked Martha Raye's permission to use her mannerisms for the character. Unfortunately, the character never caught on. After an appealing introduction to the University and Betty Boop’s Examination Room, the story settles on Betty trying to find a suitable leader for a swing dance and what do you know but the hall’s washer-woman. Betty overhears Sally scat singing while dusting, and takes Sally into her office and gets her a job to lead a swing band. Quotes *Betty Boop: "Prez? This is Betty--I've got just the girl to lead our swing band at the dance tonight... yes, yes..." (Sally Swing) *Betty Boop: "I know you're going to love this little swingster and singer of songs--introducing for your enjoyment, the lovely, delightful and talented Sally Swing!" (Sally Swing) *Sally Swing: "Oh, a dusting here and a dusting there and a dusting everywhere yeah yeah! Tisket da-da-da-da tasket!" (Sally Swing) *Betty Boop: "I think she's got something there! Oh you're just what I need come in here what are you doing scrubbing you should be cleaning up!" (Sally Swing) *Sally Swing: "Ah, swing it professor!" (Sally Swing) *Sally Swing: "I've been seeing the record producer Zach Platter! He's quite the gentleman... but to impress him, I told a real whopper!" (Dynamite Digital Comics) *Sally Swing: "Thanks, Betty -- you're a pal.'" (Dynamite Digital Comics) *Sally Swing: "B-but my voice can curdle milk! It burned Grampy's nostril hairs!" (Dynamite Digital Comics) *Sally Swing: "I've been looking for a change of scenery!" (Dynamite Digital Comics) *Sally Swing: "Ha!! I knew it! You've been mooning over Betty Boop since her first day on the job you little scamp!" (Dynamite Digital Comics) Character Design In the early design-sheet for the character Sally Swing, she is depicted as having jet black hair. The artists later narrowed the size of her head and gave her elfin eyes and her hair was also changed from black to blonde. Sally Sweet - Champion Comics (1939) The Champion Comics series introduced a character similar to Sally Swing, dubbed Sally Sweet. The strip was released by Harvey Publications a year after the 1938 cartoon had been released, when band swing music was the most popular music in the United States (around 1935-1946, also frequently referred to as the "big band era"). Though this was its most popular period, the music had actually been around since the late 1920s and early 1930s. The Harvey company would license Betty Boop in the 1950s-1960s (but did nothing with the character) and would later fight over who owned the rights to the character when the Fleischer Studios tried to buy the rights back to the character in the 1970s. Dynamite Comics Revive Sally Swing (2016) Sally_swing_2016_revival.png Betty Boop dressed up as Sally.png Sally Swing was revived in 2016 and is featured in the new Betty Boop Comic Strip (2016) by Dynamite Comics alongside many other familiar faces from the Betty Boop cartoon series. Sally is more or less a background character and works at the Oop-A-Doop Club, where she collects glasses and works as a waitress. In comic #3 Sally is given a bigger role. She persuades Betty to dress up as her and sing to impress her boyfriend Zach Platter. Zach gets a little amorous with Betty which makes Sally a little jealous. Betty ends up impressing Zach Platter who raises a toast to their new relationship. Rose Marie References Sally Swing (25/09/2017) On the 25th of September (2017) Rose Marie the original voice of Sally Swing referenced Sally Swing, stating it was her original character in the 1938 Betty Boop cartoon Sally Swing. Sally Swing's Theme Song Lyrics: "Ooooh, bring along that jam, and lookit little Sally Swing!" "Oh Sally, Oh Sally, oh swing," "You wanna mosey around with Mozart?'" "He wrote a symphony so hot!" "I want my music and my biscuits hot!" "When I'm in that groove, I wanna lead a band and sing!" "Oh dilly, oh dally, oh Sally, oh Sally, oh swing it, swing it..." Trivia *Rose Marie provided the voice for Sally Swing at the age of 15. *The character Sally Swing was proposed as a replacement for Betty Boop. *Sally Swing more or less represented modern music and was a more modern type, she was a bobby soxer instead of a flapper girl. *Sally goes from her former dowdy self, swinging a feather duster in the air, to a raving beauty holding a conductor's baton. She now sports coiffed hair and a new outfit: a small, brimless hat perched on her blonde head, tight blouse, and a skirt that reaches to about mid-thigh, along with the requisite bobby sox and saddle shoes. She's far more realistically rendered than Betty, in every way possible (for one thing, she has a neck). *Sally bears a strong resemblance to the Fleischers' version of Lois Lane only she's a little more cartoony. *In the 2016 comic Sally has lost her ability to sing. According to Roger Langridge: "She sings horribly – granted, that runs counter to the cartoon she originally appeared in, but maybe she gets some singing lessons after this story. And it gives us an excuse to get Betty on stage later, so that’s all to the good.After all that, I thought Sally deserved a break – so I had her awful singing be a new source of attraction to Zach Platter, and sent those crazy kids off into the sunset together. Betty’s final point is from the heart – who knows what’s going to attract another human being? There’s someone out there for everyone…" meaning Sally's appearance in the comic counter her appearance in the 1938 short.To bring more of a personality to the character. *One of Sally's dance movements became a popular meme in 2015 which was then reposted in another viral Tumblr post. *Sally is currently in a relationship with a record producer by the name of Zach Platter. See Also *Max Fleischer Seeks Sally Swing (1938) *Betty Boop Is No More In the Realms of Cartoons Meet Sally Swing (1938) *There'll Be No More Betty Boop (1938) ---- Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sally Swing